Formaldehyde is commercially manufactured at the present time by passing methanol vapors in the presence of oxygen (air) over a silver catalyst, for example, over fine silver gauze, or granules, at temperatures in excess of 500.degree. C. or an oxide catalyst such as iron molybdate at lower temperatures. Formaldehyde may also be obtained in small yield by the partial oxidation of hydrocarbons such as ethane, ethylene and natural gas or by the oxidation of dimethylether.